Prémonition
by Dana-chan1
Summary: *chap 5* C pas super et en + ff.net a refait bien comme il faut ma mise en page mais si vous avez rien d'autre à fr venez y jeter 1 p'ti coup d'oeil...
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Prémonition  
  
Autrice (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
Genre : C'est une deathfic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ! ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Et encore, t'as pas idée ! ! mdr A la base, cette « chose » devait être un one-shot, finalement, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?  
  
Duo : Ca serait pas par hasard un prétexte pour me torturer un peu plus ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je me demande où t'as bien pu aller pêcher cette idée là !  
  
Duo : Vi, on se le demande ! ! !  
  
Couples : Très bonne question ! ! Pour savoir la réponse, y a plus qu'à lire ! !  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi ! ! Sinon, pourquoi je m'amuserais à les faire souffrir ou même à les tuer ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Parce que t'es une psychopathe ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Ah ouaip, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! ! lol  
  
Remarque : Je dédicace cette fic à Maitsu ma sista chérie que j'adore trop ! ! Alors t'as plus qu'à bi1 te caler sur ta chaise et à ouvrir tes mirettes ! ! Mais accroches toi bien lol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y va y avoir du beau spectacle ! Et devine qui va encore trinquer ! ! ! !mdr  
  
Bon « lecturage » ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre, viens faire une autre partie de Monopoly® avec moi s'il te plaît ! demanda Duo.  
  
Non Duo ! Cela suffit pour ce soir, répondit l'intéressé.  
  
Mais Quatreuhhhh ! Aller, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, supplia l'américain dont les yeux commençaient à briller.  
  
C'est non Duo. Il est tard et puis je suis fatigué. Tu n'as qu'à aller te coucher comme nous tous allons le faire.  
  
Duo s'enfuit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Cela n'avait certainement pas échappé à Quatre qui était déjà derrière la porte de la chambre du japonais et de l'américain. Ce dernier l'entendit frapper puis s'excuser pour enfin repartir. En effet, le petit blond avait été pris de remords de lui avoir répondu si sèchement. Et puis, c'était son meilleur ami alors le voir dans cet état lui avait fait de la peine. Mais ces derniers temps, Duo avait un étrange comportement et Quatre n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Tous s'interrogeaient sur les raisons de ce changement. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux essayait d'en parler avec le natté, celui-ci trouvait toujours moyen d'esquiver la question soit en faisant le pitre, soit en relançant un autre sujet ou encore en s'enfermant dans un mutisme total durant plus de trente minutes, ce qui, connaissant l'américain relevait de l'impossible. Mais désormais, tout avait changé dans son comportement et chacun se faisait du soucis pour lui, même un certain Mister Freeze !  
  
  
  
Quatre lui avait conseillé de se coucher mais s'il avait su, jamais il ne lui aurait proposé de le faire. Malheureusement, depuis que celui-ci avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie en la personne de Trowa, il ne l'écoutait plus, ne l'incitait plus à se confier, ne s'amusait plus avec lui. Duo se sentait délaissé et perdu au moment où il avait le plus grand besoin de son meilleur ami.  
  
Chaque soir, à l'heure de se coucher, il y avait toujours cette terrible angoisse, cette horrible crainte, cette peur qui le tenait éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Mais la fatigue remportait toujours la partie et l'américain finissait par s'endormir pour un long cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui durait depuis près de quatre semaines. Toujours le même, toujours LUI se faisant tuer sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Toujours cet endroit, toujours cette lumière aveuglante dont il ne connaissait pas la source. Toujours cet effroi et cette douleur qui passaient dans son regard d'acier. Toujours cette larme qui roulait sur sa joue en LE voyant, LUI, à terre, inerte. Toujours ce profond vide dans son c?ur et cette immense détresse.  
  
Non ! Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ça. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Cela devait cesser ou sinon ce cauchemar aurait raison de lui. C'est pourquoi ce soir, Duo prit la ferme décision de ne pas succomber au sommeil. Pourtant, plus les minutes passaient et plus elles le rapprochaient de l'inéluctable moment où il fermerait les yeux.  
  
  
  
Il se trouvait maintenant à la frontière du sommeil. Mais un bruit extérieur l'empêcha de basculer dans les ténèbres. C'était Heero qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui s'apprêtait à se coucher à son tour. Croyant que son compagnon dormait déjà, le japonais n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea, sans trébucher jusque vers son lit. Il se déshabilla. L'américain entendit le tissu se froisser puis atterrir miraculeusement sur la chaise du bureau qui se trouvait à l'opposé du soldat parfait. Vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, Heero se plaça entre les couvertures puis s'endormit sans prêter plus d'attention au natté qui l'observait dans le noir, croyant qu'il avait sombré depuis bien longtemps dans un profond sommeil.  
  
  
  
Le souffle régulier et lent du japonais informa Duo que celui-ci était bel et bien endormi. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas grand mal puisque cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demi qu'il passait ses soirées et les trois quarts de ses nuits à pianoter sur son portable afin de préparer leur prochaine mission qui aurait lieu le surlendemain. L'américain était donc rassuré sur un point. Grâce à toute cette fatigue accumulée, son coéquipier ne risquait pas de l'entendre geindre ou même pleurer dans son sommeil. Et c'est avec cette certitude en tête que Duo s'abandonna finalement et à contre c?ur à un sommeil, qui, il ne le savait que trop bien, ne serait en aucun cas bénéfique ou réparateur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lumière aveuglante,  
  
Détonation,  
  
Cri de surprise,  
  
Bruit sourd,  
  
Quelqu'un tombe à terre,  
  
Liquide,  
  
Rouge,  
  
Sang,  
  
Mort,  
  
Et cette larme !  
  
  
  
L'américain se réveilla en sueur, inquiet, choqué mais finalement si soulagé que ce ne soit pas la réalité. Un coup d'?il au réveil l'informa qu'il était 8h00. Un autre en direction du lit voisin le renseigna sur l'heure à laquelle son propriétaire l'avait quitté. En effet, le lit était fait, parfaitement, les vêtements de la veille étaient pliés, parfaitement, même s'ils devaient finir dans le lave-linge. Cela rassura Duo ; au moins, il n'avait pas été témoin de son instant de faiblesse.  
  
  
  
Le natté sortit du lit, revêtit ses fringues de la veille et descendit, calmement, les escaliers menant au salon. Après quelques pas, il poussa la porte de la cuisine et entra, toujours aussi calmement, dans la pièce sous le regard très étonné de ses compagnons. Ne tiltant pas, Duo s'assit à la place laissée libre puis compris enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun d'eux ne lui avait adressé la parole. Où était donc passée la remarque cinglante de Wufei concernant son réveil que l'on qualifierait de très matinal pour quelqu'un comme le pilote de deathscyte ? Où était passé le bonjour bref mais amical du français? Où était passé la célèbre question de Quatre qui consistait à demander comment il allait ce matin ? Mais surtout, où était passé ce regard exaspéré qu'était celui de son soldat parfait, toujours inquiet de savoir quelle nouvelle farce il allait encore inventer ? Toutes ses questions lui traversèrent la tête au moment où Heero lui adressa une parole :  
  
Pourquoi as-tu pleuré duo ?  
  
Il n'en fallu pas plus au pilote 02 pour se lever de sa chaise, sortir de la cuisine en courant, traverser le salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et s'enfuire dehors, dans le froid du matin.  
  
Dans le même temps, Quatre se leva dans l'unique but de le rattraper mais une violente douleur à la tête lui fit interrompre sa course : il s'évanouit à l'entrée du salon.  
  
  
  
  
  
26-01-03 Dana-chan  
  
  
  
Bon, le premier chapitre est terminé (déjà, j'y crois pas moi-même lol) ! !  
  
Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Pour que je puisse le savoir, y a qu'une chose censée à faire ! lol 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Prémonition  
  
Autrice (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
Genre : C'est une deathfic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ! ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Et encore, t'as pas idée ! ! mdr A la base, cette « chose » devait être un one-shot, finalement, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?  
  
Duo : Ca serait pas par hasard un prétexte pour me torturer un peu plus ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je me demande où t'as bien pu aller pêcher cette idée là !  
  
Duo : Vi, on se le demande ! ! !  
  
Couples : Très bonne question ! ! Pour savoir la réponse, y a plus qu'à lire ! !  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi ! ! Sinon, pourquoi je m'amuserais à les faire souffrir ou même à les tuer ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Parce que t'es une psychopathe ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Ah ouaip, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! ! lol  
  
Remarque : Je dédicace cette fic à Maitsu ma sista chérie que j'adore trop ! ! Alors t'as plus qu'à bi1 te caler sur ta chaise et à ouvrir tes mirettes ! ! Mais accroches toi bien lol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y va y avoir du beau spectacle ! Et devine qui va encore trinquer ! ! ! !mdr  
  
Bon « lecturage » ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
Cora : Merci. J'espère que j'ai fait assez vite ! ! !lol  
  
Lizzie : Merci ; Et puis, t'as bien raison, les cours, y en a ras le ..dison que pour être poli, y en a ras la casquette ! 'Reusement que les G- boy sont là pour nous divertir lol !  
  
Isymea : Euh bah si en fait ! ! ! Et pis, pour la fin alternative, je pense pas en faire une ! ! Dsl ! Mais bon, dis toi que ce n'est pas un non définitif ! !  
  
Erszebeth : Qui va mourir ? ? ? Telle est la grande question du moment lol ! !  
  
Luna : Tant de questions ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais où se trouvent donc ces maudites réponses ? lol Dans les prochains chapitres sûrement ! En tout cas, pour celui là, j'ai fait du plus plus vite que j'ai pu ! !  
  
Maitsuya : SIGH ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je t'en voudrais ? ? lol Eh ouaip, une ch'tite deathfic pour toi ma sista ! ! A consommer sans modération !^__^ !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu pleuré duo ?  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus au pilote 02 pour se lever de sa chaise, sortir de la cuisine en courant, traverser le salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et s'enfuire dehors, dans le froid du matin.  
  
Dans le même temps, Quatre se leva dans l'unique but de le rattraper mais une violente douleur à la tête lui fit interrompre sa course : il s'évanouit à l'entrée du salon.  
  
  
  
A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta enfin de courir. Il avait atteint le lac qui se situait à trois kilomètres de leur planque. Tout était calme et tranquille. On entendait deci delà les clapotis de l'eau, les gazouillements des oiseaux et le discret bruissement des feuilles dû à la douce brise de printemps. La rosée du matin qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparu offrait aux yeux de Duo le plus beau spectacle qui soit. Les perles d'eau paraissaient diamants sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Tout était en Harmonie et l'américain donna libre court à son profond chagrin. Assis dans l'herbe humide, il pleura tout son saoûl. Au moins, personne ne pourrait le voir, ni le juger, et surtout pas Heero.  
  
  
  
-Quatre ? demanda Trowa inquiet.  
  
Ils étaient tous réunis au salon, entourant le petit blond !  
  
-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? -C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, répliqua le chinois. -Quatre, que s'est-il passé ? poursuivit Trowa, ignorant la remarque de Wufei. -Je, je.je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'était horrible. Une sensation de. -C'est Duo ? l'interrompit Heero, toujours adepte des phrases longues ! -Oui, c'est.quand il s'est enfuit.enfin.  
  
Quatre avait du mal à articuler. Il avala difficelement sa salive, reprit son souffle et continua :  
  
-J'ai ressenti une immense détresse ! Cela m'a fait un tel choc que j'en ai perdu pied ! -Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? questionna le japonais. -Comment ça qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? cria Quatre en colère contre cette « machine » qui lui faisait face. Duo est perdu, il a peur, il souffre intérieurement et cela dure depuis près d'un mois au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Mais enfin Heero, où as-tu la tête ?  
  
Le soldat parfait ne répondit pas et laissa le petit blond continuer de déversé sa colère et son trop plein d'angoisse pour son meilleur ami :  
  
-Je vois bien pourtant que tu as remarqué le changement dans l'attitude de Duo mais jamais tu n'as essayé de lui parler ou de l'inviter à se confier. Tu n'est qu'un égoïste, lacha l'empathe emplit de colère.  
  
-Si à toi il ne raconte pas ce qui lui arrive, pourquoi accepterait-il de se confier à moi ? se défendit le japonais. -Tu es trop stupide Heero, reprit l'arabe sous l'?il étonné de ses compagnons. Tu as tellement fermé ton c?ur à tout et à tous que tu n'es même plus capable de voir que des gens peuvent tenir à toi. Mais prends garde, on se rend compte de ce que l'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu, acheva-t-il puis il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
Le silence règnait dans le salon. Les paroles de son ami résonnaient encore dans la tête du pilote 01. A ses côtés, se tenaient, toujours aussi immobiles et silencieux, les deux autres garçons. Aucun d'eux n'osaient dire un mot. Pourtant, au bout de cinq minutes, le français déclara qu'il allait rejoindre Quatre dans sa chambre. Il abandonna donc ses deux amis au silence pesant du salon. Heero ne supportant plus cette lourde atmosphère monta à son tour, sans oublier de préciser à l'autre pilote qu'il allait mettre au point des petites choses de dernières minutes pour la mission du lendemain. Si mission il y avait car si Duo prolongeait son absence, elle serait annulée. Non pas que celle-ci nécessitait la présence des cinq pilotes, mais elle recquiérait une grande maîtrise des explosifs.  
  
  
  
Dans la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04, le petit blond pleurait dans les bras protecteurs de son ange. Il avait peur, peur qu'il n'arrive un malheur à Duo, peur que celui-ci ne commette un acte irréparable, mais le légendaire calme du français finit par l'apaiser, si bien qu'il s'endormit.  
  
  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il se trouvait face à son portable et toujours rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à réfléchir correctement. Sans cesse la phrase que Quatre avait prononcée résonnait dans sa tête : « On se rend compte de ce que l'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu ! » Mais qu'est-ce que le pilote du Sandrock avait voulu lui dire ? Oh, tout cela commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais été un pro des relations sociales mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement : qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il décida de stopper ses réflexions là où elles en étaient car pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il en avait retiré était un affreux mal de crâne. Il se leva, se dirigea à la salle de bain jouxtant leur chambre, prit une aspirine, non après réflexion, il valait mieux en prendre deux, puis retourna à l'endroit d'où il était venu. Il délaissa son ordinateur pour son lit. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps cette semaine en compagnie de sa machine comme l'appelait Duo, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Oui, aprs une petite sieste, il aurait sûrement les idées plus claires.  
  
  
  
Quelle heur était-il ? D'après la position du soleil, Duo jugea qu'il devait être environ 15h30. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer, ni de voir leur triste mine et encore moins d'entendre leur flot de question. Mais il y avait cette mission demain et ils avaient convenu de mettre les dernières choses au point cet après midi même à 15h00. Certes il serait en retard mais une petite voix lui soufflait d'aller les rejoindre, d'aller le rejoindre. L'esprit confu, le visage encore ravagé par les larmes qu'il avait versé durant presque toute la journée et le regard empli de doutes et d'incertitudes, il pris la direction de leur planque à petits pas, appréhendant la réaction de ses compagnons.  
  
  
  
-Heero, fit le pilote du Nataku, il ne reviendra pas pour demain. Tu ferais mieux d'aller avertir le professeur J par un mail que la mission est momentanément intérrompue en raison de problèmes techniques et qu'elle est repoussée à plus tard.  
  
Dans le salon, Quatre se leva d'un coup et fixa Wufei d'un regard plein de reproches :  
  
-Un problème technique ? s'étrangla-t-il. C'est ainsi que tu qualifies l'absence de Duo, notre ami, ton ami ? ! Il vaudrait mieux être sourd plutôt que d'entendre ça !  
  
Trowa posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer et d'une légère pression le fit rassoir. Il prit la parole :  
  
-Il n'est que 16h00. Il a juste une petite heure de retard. Je pense que prévenir les professeurs est un peu prématuré.  
  
Heero soupira. Si seulement ce baka natté voulait bien revenir, cela lui éviterait ce dilemme moral. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter aux professeurs ce qu'il se passait avec Duo, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit ensuite jugé ou réprimendé à cause de la décision qu'il prendrait ; mais s'il s'entêtait à ne pas venir, il y serait contraint.  
  
16h05  
  
-Plus d'une heure de retard. Ce n'est plus la peine d'attendre Heero, déclara Wufei.  
  
Le petit blond se leva brusquement et décocha un coup de poing au chinois. Quatre avait le c?ur au bord des lèvres depuis ce matin. Mais là, c'en était trop pour lui ! Entendre Wufei parler ainsi le mettait totalement hors de lui. N'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que Duo se mourrait à petit feu ? Etait-ce si difficile que ça de le voir ? Avait-il si peu de c?ur pour s'en soucier ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Il connaissait Wufei et celui-ci n'était pas si insensible ! Mais peut-être que son geste allait lui remettre les idées en place !  
  
-Cela suffit, cria Trowa ! Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs mais si nous commençons à nous entretuer, cela n'arrangera pas les choses, et surtout, cela ne fera pas revenir Duo plus vite ! La seul chose censée à faire maintenant, c'est d'attendre !  
  
Quatre se rassit, il avait honte de son acte. Mais Trowa avait raison. Il fallait rester soudés.  
  
  
  
Duo, pensa Heero, reviens nous vite ! Regarde ce que nous devenons sans toi ! ! ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! ! ! J'ai besoin.  
  
-Très bien, nous attendrons, déclara le japonais ! Et si nous ne pouvons pas effectuer la mission de demain, nous inveterons une excuse bidon pour les profs!  
  
Le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait aucun commentaire et aucune contestation ! Tous se résolurent donc à attendre en silence le retour de la pièce manquante !  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
28-01-03 Dana-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop ennuyeux ! ! ! J'attends avec impatience tous les commentaires (bon ou mauvais, je suis prenante ^__^) qu'on jugera bon de me faire ! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Prémonition  
  
Autrice (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
Genre : C'est une deathfic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ! ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Et encore, t'as pas idée ! ! mdr A la base, cette « chose » devait être un one-shot, finalement, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?  
  
Duo : Ca serait pas par hasard un prétexte pour me torturer un peu plus ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je me demande où t'as bien pu aller pêcher cette idée là !  
  
Duo : Vi, on se le demande ! ! !  
  
Couples : Très bonne question ! ! Pour savoir la réponse, y a plus qu'à lire ! !  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi ! ! Sinon, pourquoi je m'amuserais à les faire souffrir ou même à les tuer ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Parce que t'es une psychopathe ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Ah ouaip, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! ! lol  
  
Remarque : Je dédicace cette fic à Maitsu ma sista chérie que j'adore trop ! ! Alors t'as plus qu'à bi1 te caler sur ta chaise et à ouvrir tes mirettes ! ! Mais accroches toi bien lol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y va y avoir du beau spectacle ! Et devine qui va encore trinquer ! ! ! !mdr  
  
Bon « lecturage » ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
  
  
Cora : Merci encore pour cette review ! Tu l'as pas trouvé trop ennuyeux ? Tant mieux parce que quand je me suis relue, je me suis rendue compte qui pouvait peut-être l'être un peu ! ! Enfin bon, voilà le chapitre 3 !  
  
Sophie : J'espère que tu auras enfin pu accéder au chapitre 2 entre temps !^__^  
  
Fen : Voui je sais, mais te plains pas, je suis encore plus vache avec les g-boys surtout avec un certain Duo comme tu as pu le constater ! ! lol Voilà la suite !  
  
Luna : Heureuse que tu le trouve pas ennuyeux ! ^_^ Euh, les réponses à tes questions ? (réfléchis un instant) Plus tard je pense lol ! Avec un peu de chance, tu les auras à la fin lol ! ! ! Sinon, je crois que Duo a entendu ton appel parce qu'il est de retour ! ! ! lol  
  
Erszebeth : Je sais, la mise en page est une catastrophe ! M'énerve ffn parce qu'avec Word c'est tout beau tout bien mis ! ! ! (arghhhhhhhhhh) ! ! ! Je sais que mon chapitre ne fait pas trop avancer les choses (c'est pour ça que j'avais peur qu'il soit ennuyeux) mais c'est le but justement lol ! ! Non contente de torturer les G-boys, je torture aussi les lecteurs ! ! mdr Pour une fois que c'est moi qui écrit et qui ne redemande pas la suite.....je vais pas m'en priver lol ! ! ! Pour les sentiments de Duo, je pense les dévoiler au fur et à mesure de la fic, ça permet comme ça de garder un peu de mystère ! Et pis, lui non plus y comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive donc il a du mal à analyser les choses comme il faut ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo, pensa Heero, revient nous vite ! Regarde ce que nous devenons sans toi ! ! ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! ! ! J'ai besoin.  
  
-Très bien, nous attendrons, déclara le japonais ! Et si nous ne pouvons pas effectuer la mission de demain, nous inventerons une excuse bidon pour les profs!  
  
Le ton qu'il avait employé n'admettait aucun commentaire et aucune contestation ! Tous se résolurent donc à attendre en silence le retour de la pièce manquante !  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrivé devant la porte, Duo hésita. Et s'ils avaient déjà annulé la mission ? Et s'ils lui demandaient des explications ? Et si Heero se mettait en colère contre lui ? Tant pis ! Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée puis, tout doucement, il la tourna. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Les quatre G-boys se tenaient là silencieux, tous le regard tourné dans la même direction, attendant bien impatiemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un, en l'occurrence lui.  
  
  
  
Ils n'en croyèrent pas leurs yeux. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient heureux et soulagés de le revoir mais le visage de Duo était tellement marqué par la douleur que leur joie fut de courte durée. Comment lui, le joyeux luron de la bande, le farceur, celui qui exaspérait tout le monde par ses espiègleries, pouvait-il arborer un air aussi misérable ? Les larmes qu'ils avaient versées durant pratiquement toute la journée avaient laissé place à de grosses poches sous ses yeux. Il était tout à fait méconnaissable.  
  
Comment ai-je bien pu laisser mon meilleur ami en arriver là, pensa Quatre.  
  
Nataku, pardonnez-moi pour les paroles que j'ai osées proférer, regretta Wufei.  
  
Les choses ont pris une trop grande ampleur, évalua calmement mais tristement Trowa !  
  
Quant à Heero, il se posait un certain nombre de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même face à la si grande détresse de son baka natté !  
  
  
  
Immobile, il attendait que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole, n'osant pas lui-même débuter la conversation. Quatre dû le remarquer puisqu'il vint à son secours en lui demandant innocemment :  
  
-Tiens Duo ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé ?  
  
L'américain apprécia le tact et la légèreté de l'empathe et répondit tout aussi innocemment :  
  
-Je suis parti faire un tour pour réfléchir. Excusez-moi d'être en retard, je n'avais pas de montre sur moi. Mais maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients Heero, tu peux commencer.  
  
-Très bien Duo, répliqua le japonais désormais activé en mode « perfect soldier » !  
  
Le pilote de wing remercia intérieurement le ciel d'avoir ramené le natté à la maison !  
  
  
  
Duo vint s'asseoir auprès des autres afin de mieux écouter les explications, recommandations et ordres en tout genre proférés par l'être qui obsédait ses pensées nuit et jour.  
  
-Bon, on part de la planque à 7h00 tapante et pas une minute de plus, déclara le soldat parfait en foudroyant le châtain qui partageait sa chambre ! Wufei, tu pars en moto avec les grenades, une mitraillette et des munitions bien évidemment ! Tu arriveras du côté Est de la base, juste derrière le hangar où sont entreposés les vieux MS en réparation. Logiquement, si tu maintiens une bonne vitesse, tu devrais y être à 7h20 ! Au cas où tu arrive en avance, tu attends. Quand il est l'heure, tu t'introduis à l'intérieur par une des fenêtres puis, sans te faire repérer, tu empruntes le couloir H et tu suis les flèches bleues sur le mur droit. Oh, et essaye de ne pas te servir des grenades ou de la mitraillette avant la deuxième partie sinon on se fera immédiatement repérer ! Compris ?  
  
Un hochement de tête de la part du chinois vint répondre à la question du pilote 01.  
  
-Au fait Wufei, si par le plus grand hasard tu repères Treize dans un couloir, tu évites d'aller le provoquer en duel !  
  
-Merci pour ce conseil avisé ! Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, répondit-il vexé !  
  
Kami-sama ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Heero fait de l'humour ? J'ai peine à le croire ! ! Mon monde s'écroule où est-ce une illusion ? Peut-être suis-je en train de rêver ? pensa Duo  
  
La voix de Heero le sortit de ses pensées :  
  
-Trowa, Quatre, Duo vous viendrez dans la camionnette avec moi. Duo, on te dépose au Sud de la base quant à toi, tu devras poser tes explosifs tout autour. Trowa, tu seras du côté Nord. Tu procèdes comme Wufei sauf que tu prends le couloir G. Au bout de quelques mètres et si chacun a bien respecté les horaires, tu devrais voir Wufei débouler à ta gauche. Quand vous vous êtes rejoints, vous vous cachez dans la bouche d'aération n°080886. Celle-ci doit se situer à un ou deux mètres du point de rencontre sur votre droite. Quand vous êtes planqués, vous nous prévenez et vous attendez le signal. Quatre, tu viens avec moi du côté Ouest. On s'introduit à l'intérieur et on se dirige vers la salle principale avec les ordis. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, les ozzis ne sont pas encore dans la salle mais on ne sait jamais donc tu me couvriras pendant que je téléchargerai les fichiers contenant les informations et que je balancerai mon virus dans leur système.  
  
-Pas de problèmes Heero ! Tu peux compter sur moi, déclara Quatre !  
  
-Très bien. On se sera en liaison permanente grâce aux nouveaux émetteurs- récepteurs haute distance fournis par les profs. Au moindre problème, vous prévenez les autres. Quand j'aurai fini sur le pc, Duo tu enclencheras la minuterie que tu auras au préalable programmée sur dix minutes. Ensuite, moi et Quatre on se dirigera vers la ramification des couloirs F, G, H et on rejoindra Wufei et Trowa qui, entre le moment où je dirai « terminé » et celui où on arrivera, auront pris soin de faire le ménage des lieux. Après cela, direction la sortie par le couloir E. Duo nous attendra dehors. On le prend en passant et on décampe vite fait avant que tout nous explose sur la gueule. Voilà. Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais parce qu'il sera trop tard demain.  
  
Devant le silence de ses compagnons d'arme, le hacker compris que tout avait été dit et compris. Il se leva donc et partit dans sa chambre histoire de vérifier encore une fois chaque détail de la mission. (1)  
  
  
  
« Demain il sera trop tard ! »  
  
Pourquoi cette phrase paraissait trop pleine de sens au natté ? Duo n'avait pas envie, il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Il se sentit soudain observé. C'était Quatre qui le fixait. Apparemment, il voulait entendre des explications. Duo n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir à confier ses soucis, même à son meilleur ami ? Il le lui fit d'ailleurs bien comprendre :  
  
-Désolé Quatre. On parlera de tout cela après la mission de demain si tu es d'accord, parce que là, je ne me sens vraiment pas d'humeur. J'ai assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-il en lui-même. Je vais monter prendre une douche puis j'irai dormir un peu Enfin, ça reste à voir !  
  
-Bonne idée, approuva Trowa, au grand damne de l'empathe qui espérait que son français le soutiendrait dans sa quête d'explications.  
  
-Oui, renchérit Quatre d'un air très faussement convaincu.  
  
Sur ce l'américain se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, laissant les trois derniers pilotes dans le salon.  
  
  
  
Trowa prit un livre traînant sur la table et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Quatre, lui, semblait perdu sans pensées. Pas de doutes possibles, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Duo l'inquiétait au plus au plus haut point. Wufei quant à lui s'était enfermé dans un mutisme quasi-total depuis le retour du natté.  
  
  
  
Enfin une sensations de bien être. L'eau bouillante ruisselait sur son corps.(2) Il avait fermé ses yeux et offrait son visage au pommeau de la douche. Ses cheveux lâchés se collaient sur la peau de son dos. Les deux mains appuyées contre le mur en avant, il appréciait à sa juste valeur cette « bénédiction » du ciel. Au début, il avait voulu prendre un bain mais il avait peur de s'endormir dedans ; c'est pourquoi il avait préféré la cabine de douche à la baignoire.  
  
  
  
Heero tapait sur son portable depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Il entendait la douche coulée dans la salle de bain et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami qui s'y trouvait dessous. Depuis son retour, il avait voulu lui parler à propos de sa fugue du matin. Il voulait s'excuser de la manière dont il avait abordé le sujet du matin. Malheureusement, son tact légendaire et sa célèbre douceur avaient encore frappés. C'était lui le baka dans toute cette histoire. Et il était bientôt temps qu'il en prenne conscience parce qu'au rythme où avançaient les choses, il risquait bel et bien de perdre son ami, le Duo chiant et exaspérant qu'il avait toujours envie d'assassiner.  
  
  
  
Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir et observa avec attention les traits tirés de son visage. Même si on ne pouvait plus deviner qu'il avait pleuré, il restait les cernes et surtout cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux améthystes. Ses lèvres ne souriaient plus comme avant. Duo Maxwelle n'était plus. En l'espace d'un mois il était redevenu l'enfant triste, apeuré et perdu de L2. A cette idée, il se sentit près à déverser encore un flot de larmes mais la peur que son Hee-chan n'entre dans la pièce et ne le voit à nouveau dans cet état pitoyable de faiblesse le révulsait au plus haut point. Ainsi, il put contenir ses larmes. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même ! En effet, si cela continuait encore longtemps comme ça, il ne répondrait plus de rien pour que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute ! Une chose était sûre : plutôt mourir que de décevoir Heero !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(1) Qui a osé dire que c'était une véritable machine obsédée par les missions lol ! !  
  
(2) Kami-sama ! ! Bave, Bave, Bave ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Nan nan, on n'est pas des obsédées lol ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ca yet ! J'ai enfin finit ce chapitre 3 ! ! ! ^_^ Bon, j'espère qui vous a plu et que je ne me suis pas égarée dans la description de la mission ! ! En tout cas, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous prenez la direction des review ! C'est fou ce que ça peut servir ces pitites choses lol ! ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

TITRE : Prémonition  
  
  
  
AUTRICE (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : C'est une deathfic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ! ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Et encore, t'as pas idée ! ! mdr A la base, cette « chose » devait être un one-shot, finalement, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?  
  
Duo : Ca serait pas par hasard un prétexte pour me torturer un peu plus ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je me demande où t'as bien pu aller pêcher cette idée là !  
  
Duo : Vi, on se le demande ! ! !  
  
COUPLES : Très bonne question ! ! Pour savoir la réponse, y a plus qu'à lire ! !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Y sont pas à moi ! ! Sinon, pourquoi je m'amuserais à les faire souffrir ou même à les tuer ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Parce que t'es une psychopathe ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Ah ouaip, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! ! lol  
  
REMARQUE : Je dédicace cette fic à Maitsu ma sista chérie que j'adore trop ! ! Alors t'as plus qu'à bi1 te caler sur ta chaise et à ouvrir tes mirettes ! ! Mais accroches toi bien lol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y va y avoir du beau spectacle ! Et devine qui va encore trinquer ! ! ! !mdr  
  
  
  
NOTE : pour le texte entre ******** c'est une lettre ! ********  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
  
  
  
  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS  
  
  
  
Cora : Merci, lire tes reviews fait toujours plaisir ! !  
  
Luna : Rohhhhhhhhh ! ! Tu crois vraiment que j'oserais les laisser se taper une petite déprime sans rien faire ? ? ? ! ! ! Hooooooo mais c'est très mal me connaître lol ! ! ! !^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Erszebeth : Trop court ? Voui, j'avoue, c'est vrai ! ! ! Pour les réponses, je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'Heero n'en aura pas maintenant ! Par contre les lecteurs en auront ! ! ! C'est quand même pas si mal ? ? ! !  
  
  
  
Bon lecturage !  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir et observa avec attention les traits tirés de son visage. Même si on ne pouvait plus deviner qu'il avait pleuré, il restait les cernes et surtout cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux améthystes. Ses lèvres ne souriaient plus comme avant. Duo Maxwelle n'était plus. En l'espace d'un mois il était redevenu l'enfant triste, apeuré et perdu de L2. A cette idée, il se sentit près à déverser encore un flot de larmes mais la peur que son Hee-chan n'entre dans la pièce et ne le voit à nouveau dans cet état pitoyable de faiblesse le révulsait au plus haut point. Ainsi, il put contenir ses larmes. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même ! En effet, si cela continuait encore longtemps comme ça, il ne répondrait plus de rien pour que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute ! Une chose était sûre : plutôt mourir que de décevoir Heero !  
  
  
  
  
  
L'eau ne coulait plus depuis cinq minutes. Arf, mais pourquoi prêtait-il attention à ce genre de détails ? D'habiyude, lorsqu'il était occupé sur son portable rien ne pouvait le déranger, aucune intéraction qu'elle soit d'origine naturelle ou « Duoesque » (1) ne pouvait le perturber. Il allait se replonger, non tenter de se replonger, dans son travail quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un ange. Oui, c'était bien le terme approprié, un ange que Heero suivrait n'importe où, même en enfer ! Mais que n'aurait-il pas donner pour que son ange cess de porter le fardeau de cette torture qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
  
  
  
Duo fixa le japonais. Il se demandait pourquoi il le regardait ainsi puis tout à coup, Heero baissa les yeux. Le pilote 02 fut très étonné par ce geste. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre du soldat parfait de réagir ainsi.  
  
  
  
Baka ! Pourquoi ai-je baissé les yeux ? Depuis quand je me laisse dominé ? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu honte de le regarder en face que j'ai agi ainsi. Se pourrait-il que cela soit ça ? Aurais-je donc honte ou mauvaise conscience face à Duo ? J'ai l'étrange impression que je suis mêlé à tout ce qui lui arrive et que Duo souffre par ma faute !  
  
  
  
L'américain ne s'attarda pas sur cet étrange mais non moins surprenant détail. Il pris la direction de son lit avec l'intention de somnoler un peu mais surtout pas de dormir. Le bruit que faisaient les doigts de son Hee- chan sur les touches du clavier l'empêcherait de sombrer dans le néant.  
  
  
  
-Duo ?  
  
Ainsi, il pourrait se reposer sans craindre de descendre en enfer.  
  
-Duo ?  
  
Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait.  
  
-Hum, Heero se racla la gorge, Duo ? Tu m'entends ?  
  
-Pardon, tu disais ?  
  
-Si tu veux, je peux descendre au salon avec mon portable, comme ça tu pourras mieux te reposer.  
  
Heero s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Il voulait qu'il se repose correctement. Décidément, tout était de plus en plus étrange. Quoique, en y réflèchissant bien, si le japonais voulait qu'il se repose, ce n'était pour son propre bien, mais plutôt pour celui des missions. Oui, cette attitude paraîssait tout de même plus crédible venant du soldat parfait.  
  
-Non Heero. C'est bon. Reste s'il te plait.  
  
Primo, il ne l'avait pas appelé Hee-chan, deuxio, sa phrase avait le mérite d'être courte et tertio, il lui avait dit « s'il te palit ». En temps normal, réussir à lui faire faire une seule de ces choses était quasi- mission impossible alors les trois en même temps, on avait plus de chance de voir la paix s'installer ! Enfin bref, tout cela confortait Heero dans son oppinion : le natté avait réellement besoin de sommeil. Il décida donc qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix :  
  
Duo je te laisse. Tu doit te reposer pour être en forme demain. La mission n'est pas vraiment dangereuse, le truc classique d'infiltration mais en ce qui concerne les explosifs, c'est une toute autre affaire. Une petite erreur de ta part et nous sauterons tous !  
  
L'américain marmonna dans sa barbe. Heero ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Il débrancha son ordinateur portable puis sortit, laissant un natté apeuré derrière lui.  
  
  
  
Shit, shit, shit, pensa Duo ! Je suis fini là. Il n'est pas question que je tente quelque chose. J'ai eu ma dose de cauchemards pour la journée. Rohhhhh, et pis il m'énerve lui. Pour une fois qu'il me sort une phrase digne de porter un tel nom avec sujet, verbe, complément en tout genre..., il faut que ce soit à propos de missions. A croire que dans la vie, il n'y a vraiment que ça qui l'intéresse et qui compte pour lui !  
  
  
  
Kuso, kuso, kuso, pensa Heero en descendant les escaliers ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça et de partir ? Non seulement il va croire que je l'abandonne, mais en plus je viens de lui mettre la pression pour demain. Arf, je ne suis vraiment qu'un baka. Il va croire que je n'en ai rien à faire de lui et que je suis accro aux missions à la con ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrive ? Mais à quoi je pense donc ? Je me pose des questions, je me mets à avoir une conscience et je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Décidément, je ne me reconnais plus dans mon comportement ces derniers temps.  
  
  
  
-Heero, ça y est, tout est définitivement prêt ? -Non, non Wufei. C'est juste qu'étant donné que Duo voulait se reposer, j'ai préférer descendre pour ne pas l'importuner avec le bruit des touches, expliqua Yuy. -Très bien, répondit le chinois qui se replongea dans la lecture d'un magasine chinois. (2)  
  
  
  
Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligé de me justifier à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ? Ca ne te ressemble plus du tout Yuy ! Reprends toi un peu bon sang, se reprimenda le pilote du Wing.  
  
  
  
Duo était seul dans la chambre. Il ne voulait plus se reposer. Il avait trop peur. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un livre afin de se passer le temps (3) quand il se ravisa. Il s'assit au bureau, sortit une feuille du premier tiroir et pris un stylo noir dans le pot à crayon. Il se sentait un besoin urgent de coucher ses sentiments sur le papier. Une étrange intuition, identique à celle de l'après-midi le poussa donc à écrire une lettre destinée à Heero.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
3 mai 195 AC 18h00  
  
  
  
Cher Heero,  
  
  
  
Je sais que cette lettre va sûrement te paraître effrayante, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire. Tu dois te demander pourquoi donc je ressens ce besoin urgent. C'est très simple Heero. Je me meurs. Et je te prie de ne pas prendre cette déclaration à la légère car pour une fois dans ma vie je n'exagère pas les choses.  
  
  
  
Hee-chan, cela fait depuis déjà un certain temps que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Cela est sûrement dû aux longues conversations que nous avons eues ensemble ! ! ! ! Mais depuis quelques semaines je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un sentiment volage ou d'une simple pulsion due aux hormones. En effet, depuis un mois et deux jours pour être exact, je fais ce cauchemard chaque nuit. Tu es là à côté de moi, si près de moi que je pourrais te toucher, puis tout d'un coup une lumière aveuglante nous entoure, un bruit de détonation retentit et tu te retrouve à terre. Quant à moi, il ne me reste plus que mes yeux pour pleurer, te pleurer toi. Je ne sais pourquoi je fais toujours cet horrible cauchemard, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je t'aime Heero Yuy, de tout mon c?ur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Je t'aime à en mourir mon soldat si parfait. Alors je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne jamais, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure. Laisse moi t'aimer  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy, jamais je ne t'oublierai. La seule chose que je regretterai, c'est de n'avoir jamais vu de sourirs sur tes lèvres, tes lèvres auquelles j'aurais voulu goûter une fois, rien qu'une.  
  
  
  
Ne m'oublie jamais ! Je t'aime !  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwelle 18h15  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une lettre d'adieu ?  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
  
  
  
  
(1)Tient, une touche de néologisme mdr ! ! ! ! ! Je sais, c'est tout à fait nul et sans intérêt mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ! !  
  
(2)Bah quoi ? Faut bien lui faire lire quelque chose à ce p'tit Wuffy ! ! ! ! !  
  
(3)Voui, voui, vous ne rêvez pas, Duo est capable de lire un livre lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 ! Désolé, il est court lui aussi ! J'espère que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée pour la lettre ! Pour tout commentaire, veuillez prendre la direction des reviews merci! ^_^ 


	5. Chapitre 5

TITRE : Prémonition  
AUTRICE (si on peut appeler ça comme ça lol) : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : C'est une deathfic ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule ! ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Et encore, t'as pas idée ! ! mdr A la base, cette « chose » devait être un one-shot, finalement, je me retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres ! Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ?  
  
Duo : Ca ne serait pas par hasard un prétexte pour me torturer un peu plus ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nannnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je me demande où t'as bien pu aller pêcher cette idée là !  
  
Duo : Vi, on se le demande ! ! !  
  
COUPLES : Très bonne question ! ! Pour savoir la réponse, y a plus qu'à lire ! !  
  
DISCLAIMER : Y sont pas à moi ! ! Sinon, pourquoi je m'amuserais à les faire souffrir ou même à les tuer ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo : Parce que t'es une psychopathe ! !  
  
Dana-chan : Ah ouaip, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! ! Lol  
  
REMARQUE : Je dédicace cette fic à Maitsu ma sista chérie que j'adore trop ! ! Alors t'as plus qu'à bi1 te caler sur ta chaise et à ouvrir tes mirettes ! ! Mais accroches toi bien lol ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y va y avoir du beau spectacle ! Et devine qui va encore trinquer ! ! ! !mdr  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
Cora : Merci pour ta review et tes mails. Et merci d'avoir accepté d'être ma béta lectrice. Il y aura pu de fautes mnt lol! Euh, désolé si je te fais peur mais je crois que tu as raison de craindre lol ! ! !  
  
He014 : Va-t-il lui donner la lettre ? Euh, je crois que tu trouveras la réponse dans ce chapitre !^_^  
  
Luna : Voilà. J'espère ne pas t'avoir plongée dans une trop longue phase de déprime ! ! Par contre, attention, ce chap n'est pas du tout à la hauteur de mes espérances ! !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Bon lecturage  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
CHAPITRE 5  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une lettre d'adieu ?  
Dans une des chambres à l'étage, Quatre se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras du pilote de Heavyarms. (1) Duo en écrivant cette lettre venait d'ouvrir son esprit à l'empathe et donc il venait de lui dévoiler la profondeur de ses sentiments. Quatre se signa. Ceci l'avait drôlement secoué. Il commençait enfin à entrevoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son meilleur ami. Affolé, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amoureux afin d'aller parler à l'américain. Trowa le regarda inquiet et le petit blond justifia son acte pour le rassurer.  
  
-Désolé Trowa mais il faut que j'aille voir d'urgence Duo. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Alors qu'il se levait du lit, le français le saisit par la main et l'attira contre lui Dans le but de lui donner un baiser qu'il accompagna de ces paroles :  
  
-Je t'aime mon ange, ne l'oublie jamais. -Je le sais Trowa.  
  
Il sourie :  
  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Sur ce, il sortit de leur chambre et alla rejoindre le pilote 02 dans la sienne.  
Quatre avait frappé mais personne n'avait répondu ; il s'était donc permis d'entrer. Il avait trouvé Duo affalé sur le bureau et endormi. Il aurait bien voulu avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui mais il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'air d'être serein dans son sommeil. Il préféra donc le laisser se reposer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il shoota dans quelque chose. Il se baissa pour ramasser la chose en question : c'était une boule de papier. Il déchiffonna la feuille puis lue ce qui y était inscrit.  
Oh Duo, pensa Quatre, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider mais d'après ce que je viens de lire, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui le peut réellement. Encore faudrait-il que là dite personne daigne aussi livrer ses sentiments ! Oh allah, faites que ces deux-là puissent se trouver pour enfin pouvoir connaître le bonheur !  
Duo remua sur sa chaise. Quatre se retourna et vit que son ami commençait à s'agiter. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue droite dans le but de l'apaiser. Ce geste eut l'effet désiré et le natté se calma. Rassuré, le blond le souleva délicatement, priant le ciel pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, puis alla l'allonger sur son lit. Décidément, il devait vraiment avoir du sommeil en retard pour ne s'être pas réveillé au contact de Quatre. Ce dernier sortit ensuite de la chambre avec la lettre froissée. Il décida de la garder soigneusement ; il savait qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour Duo et que celui-ci voudrait peut- être dans le futur la récupérer. Il entra dans sa chambre et eut la surprise de la trouver vide. D'un côté, cela l'arrangeait. Trowa ne poserait pas de questions sur la feuille de papier froissée qu'il rangea précautionneusement dans ses affaires. Ceci fait, il alla rejoindre les autres au salon.  
-Tiens Quatre te voilà ! Tu tombes bien. -Pourquoi donc Trowa ?  
  
Ce fut Wufei qui répondit :  
  
-Nous débattions sur le fait de réveiller ou non Maxwell pour le repas. -Le repas ? -Euh Quatre, hasarda le français, il est déjà 19h00 et demain il faut qu'on se lève tôt pour être opérationnels à 7h00. -Oh voui c'est vrai mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Quelqu'un a préparé le soupé ? -Hn. -J'en conclue que c'est toi et qu'on va avoir droit à une boîte. -Hn. -Très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille le réveiller. Etrangement, ses démons intérieurs semblent l'avoir quitté pour le moment. Je pense qu'il vaut donc mieux le laisser se reposer. -Hn. -Oui tu as raison, acheva Trowa.  
Le repas se passa dans le silence. (2) Ils évoquèrent juste la mission. Aucun ne fit allusion à Duo où à quoique se soit le concernant. Finalement, à 20h05, tous montèrent se coucher afin d'être frais et dispos pour le lendemain.  
Le soldat parfait ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses hantaient son esprit. Et puis, le cas de Duo le préoccupait désormais au plus au point. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis quelques temps mais là, ça tournait à l'obsession : il n'arrivait même plus à en dormir. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir par dessus la tête de toute histoire. Il décida donc de se lever cinq minutes pour se calmer un peu.  
Le carrelage de la cuisine était froid sous ses pieds mais cela ne l'indisposa pas le moins du monde. Il ouvrit la porte du buffet. Celle-ci grinça quelque peu dans le silence de la pièce baignée de noir. Ce noir qui semblait vouloir l'engloutir. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, peut-être était-ce le pilote qui voulait se fondre dans l'obscurité. Heero se saisit d'un verre dans le meuble puis referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur en contournant la table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. A aucun moment il ne la heurta, preuve de son sens très aigu de l'orientation et son habitude de l'obscurité. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et remplit son verre puis la rangea. Après avoir calmé sa soif, il délaissa le verre dans l'évier puis remonta au premier.  
Dix minutes. Plus de dix minutes qu'il attendait là, bêtement, dans le noir, pensivement, devant la porte de sa chambre, devant la porte de leur chambre. S'il entrait, il avait l'impression qu'il profanerait un lieu sacré, un sanctuaire, celui de l'éternel Shinigami. Pourtant, une force inconnue le poussait à entrer. C'est ainsi qu'il posa finalement sa main sur la poignée et la fit tourner. Il entra.  
En faisant le minimum de bruits il rejoignit son lit. Il allait s'assoupir quand il se redressa d'un coup. Il posa un pied hors du lit puis un second et il se releva. Il s'approcha lentement du lit de son compagnon. Il se pencha. Sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait entre leurs deux lits, il prit le radio-réveil entre ses mains : 00h40. Il était tard. Il vérifia que Duo avait bien réglé « l'engin de la mort » comme il l'appelait si souvent pour qu'il sonne à 5h30 puis il repositionna le réveil. Il regagna son lit. Non. Il fit marche arrière et retourna près de l'américain. Il avait besoin de voir son visage. Grâce à la lumière du radio-réveil, il obtint satisfaction.  
Il ne sait combien de temps exactement il était resté ainsi à l'observer. Un coup d'?il sur sa droite lui appris qu'il était 01h30. Il savait qu'il devait aller se coucher, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ainsi à l'observer. Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit, dans la froideur de ses draps, avec pour seule compagnie la solitude. Plus jamais. Il voulait vivre réellement. Il voulait connaître enfin le bonheur. Il voulait.....Il se rendit soudain compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Que représentaient ses larmes ? Il s'en fichait en fait. Pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était Duo. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était les lèvres de Duo sur les siennes. Oserait-il commettre un geste qu'il savait irréversible par la suite ?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
(1)Ne me demandez pas comment ils sont arrivés là ! ! ! !^_^  
  
(2(Comment pourrait-il en être autrement sans la pipelette de service !^_~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
Voilà. Bon, je ne suis pas fier de ce chapitre ! ! En plus il est trop court ! ! Sniff ! Je suis trop déçue de moi ! ! J'espère que je me ressaisirai rapidement pour la suite ! !  
  
J'espère ne pas trop abuser en demandant une petite, une toute petite review de rien du tout jute pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. 


End file.
